Melon Kiss
by Ukari-chan
Summary: Miyo and Aru have finally decided to confess their feelings. A trip to the Ice Cream Parlor sets up the perfect oppourtunity.


Melon Kiss

By Ukari-chan

A/N: Hello all! How's it going? You're probably wondering what's with the random story that has nothing to do with any of my previous stories. Well, on my way back from NJ on Memorial Day, I got this idea. I blame the melon pop. It will make sense later. Anyway, I was racking my brain for a couple to put this into effect for. Then I realized: ZOMG! I's gots no FMA stories up! (except for ATOTA:MS, but I'm probably not gonna work on that) So this is my FMA one-shot! Enjoy! Oh! Leave reviews and check out my other stories! P.S. Aru's Human cuz I say so! XP

* * *

"C'mon! I wanna go now!"

"Right now?"

"Yes! I'm sure we won't be missed. Edo and Riya can take care of any military work if it arises!"

"Are you sure? What if they need you for something?"

"Then Riya knows how to reach me. Don't worry, it'll all work out. Besides, it's only for a few minutes."

"Do you promise?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. I wouldn't feel right if anything happened while we were gone."

"Fine. If anything arises, we'll go back. But can we spend just a bit more time together, just the two of us? We don't really get to, you know, hang out all that much. Please?"

"Okay. But if anything happens-"

"We'll come right back. I know I know…C'mon let's go!"

* * *

They walked down the street, looking like a normal couple while they were anything but. Of course, no one knew that, so they looked like just some teenagers walking. Miyo smiled up at Aru, the one she cared for most in this world. He smiled back and she turned away, blushing slightly. Recently, they've all been so busy with all of the military work, no one had any down time. Finally, Colonel Teme XD all my friends know who this is! decided to give them a little break. All four of them were enjoying it, Edo, Aru, Miyo and Riya. Miyo and Riya were both State Alchemists under Roy's jurisdiction. Riya, who just so happened to be Miyo's best friend, finally talked her into confessing her feelings and this was the perfect time to do so.

Suddenly, Miyo felt something warm slip into her hand. She turned to Aru and blushed. 'Calm down, Miyo. It's normal for friends to hold hands. Even though I wish it was more…WHAT! Argh! Shut up, Inner Thoughts!'

"Miyo? Are you all right? You seem… a little distracted. Is it Riya?"

"N-no! It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure…"

"Well, there's the ice cream parlor. Let's go in." Together, hand in hand, they walked into the ice cream parlor.

They walked over to the counter and started looking at all the flavors. While Miyo was distracted, Aru cast glances at her, hoping she wouldn't notice, although she never did before.

Miyo and Aru had been friends for about a year now. During that time, he started liking her more than that. Of course, she never noticed. She'd always been a little absent-minded, but he liked that about her. His brother just recently convinced him to tell her how he felt. He never knew how she felt about him, other than friendship, so he was worried about her reaction. However, that was the best time to say it, when it's just the two of them. He couldn't have ask for better circumstances.

"Ooh! I want melon ice cream! My parents always loved it when they were little, back in Koi-tomodachi, although it's hard to get in Amestris, being that it's from the Eastern Islands. I wonder if it's how my parents remember it…" Miyo said, slightly excited.

"Well, sounds good to me. Let's get it." Miyo looked over to Aru, who was smiling and she smiled back, a light pink tinge on her face, before looking back at the counter. They ordered the ice cream, Miyo still looking down and Aru still smiling.

"That'll be $3."I don't know the currency in Amestris, so I'm making it easier on myself

"O-okay." Miyo started taking the money out of her wallet. Aru put his hand on hers and lowered it.

"I got it. Don't worry about it." Miyo nodded before responding.

"O-okay then." Aru paid for the ice cream and handed Miyo's hers.

"So, where do you want to go now?"

Miyo thought about it a little bit and then the perfect place struck her. It was one of the most romantic places in the city. "How about the park?"

'The park is perfect! I can tell her there…' "Alright."

* * *

"Wow! Look at the trees!" Miyo said, excitedly, running towards one of the trees. It was spring and the Sakura Trees were in full bloom. Every time the wind blew, there was a Sakura shower. It really was the most romantic place in the city. Aru walked over and joined Miyo, who was standing under one of the trees looking up in awe.

"Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes you are."

"Huh?"

"N-nothing." Aru couldn't believe he just said that, even though it was true.

"Okay then." Miyo went back to looking up at the tree. With her head titled back, her black hair nearly reached her waist and her green eyes seemed so bright with the contrast of the petal's pale pink. She was the most beautiful person he had ever met, with one of the most endearing and unique personalities. And every time she smiled, he felt like nothing bad could happen.

Miyo turned to look at Aru, who immediately preoccupied himself with examining the beautiful petals. Miyo truly loved him. And it wasn't just his looks. When she first met him, because of a complicated story, his soul was connected to a suit of armor. It wasn't really until recently that he got his body back. What really drew her to him was his personality. He was shy, polite, quiet; so different from the boys she knew back home. Even with all that, he was strong and never gave up on his goals. She respected him so much and once he got his body back, she saw the face that belonged to the personality. She loved the way he looked. It matched everything she knew about him.

"Ah! Oh no!" Miyo's long forgotten ice cream cone dripped onto her hand, cold and sticky. Aru walked up to her and handed her a napkin. She smiled her thanks, a look that said, "I'm such a klutz" on her face. He gave her a smile that betrayed his feeling slightly. Miyo noticed that and quickly turned back to the sticky mess on her hand. She cleaned up the spill before quickly licking up any about-to-avalanche ice cream drips.

"I'll throw that out for you," Aru offered and she nodded. When he walked away, Miyo decided that now was as a good time as any. Besides, what was that she saw in his eyes before? Could it have been-? No real way to know except to ask, or rather, to tell. She saw him walking back and she made up her mind. The time to confess was at hand.

"Uh-uhm…Aru?"

"What is it Miyo? Anything wrong?"

"N-no. Not really. But, uhm… I n-need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked the question but he could guess the answer. She was acting so flustered and was blushing like mad. It could only be one thing. And he couldn't believe it.

"W-well, we've been friends for a long time now, right?"

"Right."

"And well, you know how sometimes friends…uhm…want to, uh, ch-change the relationship?"

"Not really." He knew exactly what she meant, but he wanted to hear her say it, first. Besides, with each sentence her face grew redder and redder, and it made her look more adorable and confused.

"H-how do I put this? Uhm…Uh…You know how, uhm, friends want to…uhm…be more, sometimes?"

"I'm not sure I get it." He smiled slightly and Miyo immediately picked up on it. 'Ohmigod! He's toying with me! He totally gets it! He just wants me to say it! Well…I guess I'll give him his wish…'

"Aru…I...I l-love you…" She mentally kicked herself for saying it so quietly. She knew that he couldn't have possibly heard it. She barely heard it herself!

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I…Love you, Aru." Miyo's face burned bright red, the color of a tomato. Even though he was expecting it, Aru blushed brightly, as well.

"I love you, too…Miyo" Miyo looked up at him and they both smiled. They both took a step closer to each other. They knew what would happen next. They had been waiting for it, daydreams their only way to realize it. Until now, of course.

The kiss was slow and soft, being the first for both of them. It started out innocent enough. They wrapped their arms around each other, long awaiting this moment. The kiss deepened into one slightly more passionate. Slowly they pulled away, both flushed, but happy. And both had the same thought on their mind.

That was their melon-flavored first kiss.

* * *

A/N: ZOMG! TEH FLUFF! . I just realized I've never written fluff before. And I now know why…I was totally blushie while writing that/ Well, what do you think of my first-ever fluffy story/ one shot? I hope it was okay. All I know is I'll be blushie for a while now… Does the Melon pop make more sense now? It should. I was at my friend's house over the Memorial Day weekend and right before my parents came to pick me up, she gave me a melon pop. It was a very inspirational ice cream pop. That's kinda scary. Well, because she inspired me with ice cream, I will dedicate this story to her. Did you hear that Chae Ri? YOUR ICE CREAM IS AWESOME! Lol, love ya all lots! Please review to show teh love! 


End file.
